Hush, Hush
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo is a human, or so he thought,when he meets a fallen angel will his breed finaly come back into existance, what will his reaction be to the newly found abilitys. what will his b-friend think? (Grimm/Ichi) Renji/Ichi) (Semi/uke)
1. The Meeting & The Greeting (Revised)

**Hush,Hush**

**;Summary;**

_Ichigo is a human, or so he thought,when he meets a fallen angel will his breed finaly come back into existance, what will his reaction be to the newly found abilitys. what will his b-friend think?_

_Chapter # 1_

_The Meeting & The Greetings_

Hazle eyes opened slightly and peered around the room. The sun shown through the curtains and hit ichigos bright orange hair. Ichigo removed the blanket and slid his feet to the floor. As he stood and streached he heard a knock down below. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and turned the shower on.

As he stood there and let the warm water run down his lyth fram. The birds and other animals were buzzing happily,with activity. As ichigo leaned against the wall to the shower he thought back to the very first day of hell in his life.~:'ichigo sat next to his boyfriend of seven years,Renji Abari, the long haired, bad boyof the school. Ichigo and renji had become best friends after they kicked eachothers asses. Now they sat and waited for the teacher to begin class."Now class today we have a new student" She said over the murmmering.

Then the class door opened and a tall boy with bright blue hair and eyes with turqoise tatoos underneath, entered."everyone please welcome Grimmjow Jaggerjaques" the teacher boy looked over to renji as his eyes remained too long, then they travled over to Ichigowho showed distaste in his eyes. Grimmjow just smirked and walked right over to ichigo and sat way too close for ichigos comfort."Hey" grimmjow whispered huskly into ichigos ear,"Names grimmjow, ya can call meh grimm,do ya wanna meet me afta school?"he purred into ichigos ear. Ichigos eye began to twich as he held back his anger."Well?"grimm pressed.

"Not on your life bastard, you think your soooo good when honestly your not. people can do alot better than you, so why dont you just go and hide under a rock and comite suicide?"ichigo snapped causing the class to giggle and say 'Oooh snap'. ichigo turned around to see grimmjows shocked and hurt expression. ichigo sneered and stood and then left class without somuch as a glance at grimmjow.

He held his head high and walked out of the school as the dissmissal bell rang. he was halfway down the front steps when a hand shot out and stopped him. "Hello" came a calm cool voice. ichigo turned around normal scowl present and was met with renji. in all his hot smexy glory. "Hi." ichigo choked out his voice becoming squeakier than he wanted.

Renji just smirked. "Nice comment to jagerjaques earlier." he said and held out a card. "feel free to call me sometime. And dont be shy." he said and walked off leaving ichigo stunned. He stood there untill he was crowded by girls 'ooooing' and 'ahhhhhing.' When he finaly got home he trotted up to his bed and sunk deep down into it.

"Ichi-nee-san i heard you made a boy cry at school today." yuzu called as she trotted into his room."Really grimmjow started to cry? Che" ichigo said his scowl deepening as he remembered his words. "im glad you stood up to the schools pervert." yuzu said and hugged ichigo. Ichigo let a small sad smile touch his lips. "Yeah, so what should we do tonight?" ichigo asked but was met with a foot to his face.

"Ichigooooooooooooooooo~" his father yelled and was flung out ichigos window."Shut-it gaot face," ichigo growled and walked down the hall. 'man dads energetic today, so is yuzu. hmm i forgot todays date. ill have to ch- ! CRAP! Karins birthday!' ichigo thought to himself and bolted to his room pulling out a small package and trotted down the stairs. "here karin, happy birthday." ichigo said and handed athe black velvet case to his sister. She opened it and gasped. "I-ichi." she said and took our a black crystal being held up by a silver kamoto dragon. "Its beautiful." she whispered and hugged her older sibling tightly.

"heh Your welcome karin. itll keep you safe. mom got me one like it when i was your age so i thought id get you one, oh yuzu heres your birthday present." ichigo said and tossed a lavender velvet case to his other sister. She pulled out the white crystal pentand that was held by a gold dragon. "oh ichi-nee." she gaped and hugged ichigo happily. Ishinn stood in the kitchen doorway watching his children with a smile.

"Put them on," ichigo said and the two did just that. when he turned he was met with a soft hug from his father. "so you do remember masakis tradition." he whispered and gently pet ichigo who soon after went limp and fell into a happy and light sleep, softly purring and karin and yuzu sat next to their father and brother and began to watch television.

'Today was a good day' ichigo thought as he drifted into a deeper sleep.


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


	3. Chapter 3: Things once forgotton

**Hush,Hush**  
**;Summary;**  
**When Ichigo & Renji meet a fallen angel will all hell truly break loose in Ichigo's life as the fallen angel falls for him and his boyfriend? What happens when renji and the fallen are caught in the sinful act?**  
**Chapter # 2**  
**Things once lost**

* * *

Ichigo woke from a deep and peaceful slumber and got ready for the day. He had to got back to school and see the asshole grimmjow again. Ichigo groaned internally at that thought. He slowly walked to school listening to his MP3 player he never noticed the long haired red head join him until a large rough hand grabbed his shoulder.

Ichigo squeaked and turned to the red head while taking out an ear bud. "sorry, i didn't see you there." he whispered and the red head laughed."its okay," he said and looked back to ichigo again. "Hey are you free on Saturday " he asked and ichigo thought for a second. "nope, why?" he asked tilting his head to the side curiously.  
"cuz i wanna ask you on a date for Saturday." the renji said and smiled at ichigo. "Oh! Okay," he said and renji brightened immensely. "good ill pick you up at seven." He said and trotted ahead of ichigo to his class. Ichigo never even noticed that they reached the school.

Once inside ichigo began to dig around his locker for his books when he noticed someone behind him. Looking back he saw it was grimmjow. "um, hi."grimmjow greeted nervously "umm, i was wondering if you had any plans for Sunday." Grimmjow asked rather quietly. "uh, none that i know of w-why?" ichigo asked cautiously and looked grimmjow's face over skeptically.

"w-well, i was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies. With me." he asked his arms and hands behind his back. "well, i don't know," ichigo looked down at his shoes thinking about hi answer. grimmjow looked away defeat clear in hi eyes as well as disappointment "well, i guess it cant hurt." ichigo said and grimmjow turned to him a small serine smile on his face. No, not a cocky grin, a soft smile. "great, i guess ill pick you up at six, and here" grimmjow said and handed a box to ichigo.

"okay then." ichigo replied and took the box. "Ill see you then." ichigo said and smiled. he was still smiling when he left his lock and walked away. He smiled the whole rest pof the day in fact, until he got home. The house was a mess. The window next to the door was broken the door wide open and the person still inside.  
What is ichigo supposed to do now? Run in and yell 'Hey Get The Fuck Outta My House?' Yeah right, if he wanted to be killed he'd do that. But right now he needed to think.

As he entered the house he heard crashes and thumps as the burglar searched the house. Ichigo stepped into the hallway that lead to the kitchen and was immediately hit in the back of the head. Before he fell unconscious he heard.

"Welcome Home, King"

* * *

_**so, yeah i know its been a while. Maybe to long. So thanks for the comments on my previous chapter, and i hope you like this one. I promise the next one will be super long. all for your entertainment. ^.^ thanks for the favorites and reviews. Comment and review please. ^,^ thankies.**_


	4. MIDS (just an extra for GrimIchiDAY)

**Hush,Hush**  
**;Summary;**  
**When Ichigo & Renji meet a fallen angel will all hell truly break loose in Ichigo's life as the fallen angel falls for him and his boyfriend? What happens when renji and the fallen are caught in the sinful act?**  
**Chapter # 3**  
**Monster In The Dark**

Ichigo woke up in his kitchen chair, his hands cold and numb and his feet caked in mud. He slowly stood and went to his answering machine. _~you have three new messages~ *~Ichigo? It's grimmjow, i can't make it tonight, i'm sorry. I have to work overtime, but i promise ill make it up to you. Call me back when you get this!~*_

_~ Ichi? it's renji, you won't believe the night i've had. i met the most amazing guy ever. We also had the best night ever. His names grimmjow. He has blue hair, Blue can you believe it!? haaaa, i couldn't either until he proved it. and wow, boy did he prove it. i want you to meet him. I think you two will get along well. Bye!~_

_~*~ Ichigo? where are you, you've been missing for weeks, please call me, tell me your alright. its grimmjow by the way.~ Beeep~_

Ichigo glared at the machine. 'renji is fucking my now ex! I hope he gets aids.' ichigo growled and thought back. The previous events running through his mind. He had stalked grimmjow and renji, and had hurt them on many occasions. When renji mentioned ichio grimmjow looked a bit confused but shook it off making ichigo more angry.

Then everything went black when he ran away. "What happened to me?" Ichigo asked him self. **_'Don't worry king~ ill be here with you forever. Now how about we go to the concert? Hmmm?_**' His mind purred and ichigo nodded. He took a quick shower, put his eyeliner on and dressed for his concert. 'It's at the mill' his mind whispered and ichigo nodded. He walked for a while until the mill came into view.

' call your toys and invite them to it.' the voice instructed and ichigo did just that. He called renji first. _~'hello?' 'renji, come to the mill on 8th street, ill be waiting for you.'~_ ichigo said and hung up. Next he called Grimmjow. _~Ichigo! Where are you!? Where have you been!?'_ grimmjow shouted into the phone. _'I'm at the mill on 8th street, there's someone here i want you to meet. ill be waiting!'~_ ichigo said and hung up, he then turned his phone off after sending an invite to all his contacts.

**Ichigo stood back stage as the last of the people arrived. He saw all his friends and family on one half of the room. Ichigo brushed his long black root, white tipped orange hair back behind his head and walked out onto the black stage. He looked out at the people. The room completely dark and a soft murrmering from the crowd was all the noise.**

_**"Thank you all for coming, we hope you like the show!"**_ The voice from inside Ichigo's head cackled and ichigo smiled. Then the music bean to play and ichigo knew just what Shiro was going to sing. His hips moved slowly swaying back and forth as he leaned on the mic stand. Shiro's long black rooted, orange tipped white hair hung down below his butt.

_**"Dry lightning cracks across the skies, Those storm clouds gather in her eyes, Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground, The weather man called for a twister, She prayed blow it down!"**_ He sang his voice fierce and bold.

_**"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, To wash the sins out of that house, There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, To rip the nails out of the past, Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away, 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away!"**_ Shiro sang his voice filled with power and his eyes gleaming as he glared at Renji and Grimmjow.

_**"She heard those sirens screaming out, Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch, She locked herself in the cellar, Listened to the screaming of the wind, Some people call it taking shelter, She called it sweet revenge, Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away, 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away!"**_ Shiro sang/screamed into the microphone. His heart pouring out into every sylabol of the song. Grimmjow looked like he was about to burst and renji just stood there staring at the exotic looks of shiro.

_**"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, To wash the sins out of that house, There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, To rip the nails out of the past, Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away, 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away!"**_ He sang and the lights went out again and everyone gasped. Ichigo Smiled as shiro walked up to him.

_"your turn kid and look in the mirror."_ shiro said and winked. Ichigo grabbed the mirror from his pocket and opened it. His lips were black and his eyes two different colors. One was gold on black like Shiro's eye and the other was Ichigo's normal eye with a white pupil. Ichigo smiled and tossed shiro the mirror.  
He then made his way to the microphone on the stage. Ichigo closed his eyes and the song started.

**"Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing here's to never growing up!" **Ichigo sang putting his fist in the air.

**"Call up all our friends, Go hard this weekend, For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change, Meet you at the spot, Half past ten o'clock, We don't ever stop, And we're never gonna change!**" Shiro smiled and joined ichigo on stage. He wrapped his arm around ichigo and they sang together.

**"Say, oh just say forever, stay, If you stay forever, hey! We can stay forever young, Singing Radio head at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing here's to never growing up!"** Ichigo smiled and twirled around on stage to his sisters and pulled them up. They all stood there singing happily.

**"We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my *** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups, Singing here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, We live like rock stars, Dance on every bar, This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change!They say just grow up but they don't know us, We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change"** Ichigo said and hopped down into the crowd singing happily as he slid through it. _'this is amazing.'_ Grimmjow was chasing ichigo through the crowd while renji went to try and intercept ichigo who stopped and began to dance sensually.

**"Say, oh just say forever, stay,If you stay forever, hey, We can stay forever young"** Ichigo then began to pick up pace and weaved through the crowd again just as grimmjow reached him.

**"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my *** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups, Singing here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, Say, won't you stay forever stay, If you stay forever hey, We can stay forever young"** Ichigo sang and dodged renji darting for the stage.

**"Ohhhhhhh! Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love, I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk"** He sang right in Renji's face!

**"Singing here's to never growing up, We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my *** I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups, Singing here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up, Oh woah oh woah, Here's to never growing up"** Ichigo said and dissapeared off the stage and into the back. _'That was fun.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he was joined by Shiro.

_"Nice, did you see the look on blues face? Priceless."_ Shiro said and smirked Ichigo nodded and smirked as large as Shiro. "Ginny!? Where are You!?" Ichigo chirped and said man randomly appeared behind the two. "Right Here Ichi." Gin said and Ichigo smiled while shiro yelped.  
"This is going to be fun." Ichigo said as Grimmjow walked up to him.

**Sorry had to make ichigo sing, and bring out his dark side. Enjoy ^,^**  
**So This is the long awaited chapter. its the raw version and kinda rushed. so there may be a few things missing. Hope you all like. Please comment and don't forget to take the poll on my main page so i know what to update next! L8ters my puppies and kittens!**


	5. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
